mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dev271
Hello The game Modern World has started! Please that you go first and you wait for the next player once your turn is done. Link to map game: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Modern_World,_January_1,_2016_(Map_Game) Mli048 The UN is requesting that India and Pakistan do not fight with each other for the next 5 years. This in order to prevent war, and, in a rarer case, nuclear war, as both countries now have nuclear missiles. The treaty or the India/Pakistan UN Non-Agression Agremeent, will be done in Sydney, Australia on Janurury 8th, 2016. Simply type Yes if you agreed to the treaty or No if you reject the agremeent or Change if you would like to add something to the treaty. The United Nations It's your world! Mli048 You can sign this agreement until everbody is done with their first turn. The Modern World Hey I need customer service, so can you post your damn turn, oh and I had a steak burrito today so post- User:Mr.Orwell the American SoB do you hate pakistan? Bibleboyd316 (talk) 15:09, October 25, 2016 (UTC) yes but im not pakistni im white and aslo im not out to harm you i have alot more problems in my own nation then with you Bibleboyd316 (talk) 15:35, October 25, 2016 (UTC) pakistan has metro pcs whcih owns 90% of the phones lines and such (which pakistan gets 45% of profit form) and we geting nee high speed trians and you guys just have shacks where we 10 story houseing tenets Bibleboyd316 (talk) 14:21, October 28, 2016 (UTC) the maldives will be mine Bibleboyd316 (talk) 15:34, November 1, 2016 (UTC) CHINA boy Bibleboyd316 (talk) 17:47, November 3, 2016 (UTC) P.S it is possilbe since its old tech not like lazer guns or anything like that Bibleboyd316 (talk) 17:48, November 3, 2016 (UTC) And it is cold war bewteen us since we have nukes Bibleboyd316 (talk) 17:49, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Nieuw-Nederland ahoy What to join Nieuw-Nederland ahoy! Turns are every 2 days, the next turn is on the Nov' 10th.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 06:12, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Yes, you can join as the Raj. Another user has joined as Denmark yesterday.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:52, November 9, 2016 (UTC) It was transferred from another wiki in turn 1917.5 where it only had 2 players (I wanted 6, but Mr Orwell insisted). It started with 2 which was inevitable seeing the entire Wiki had only 4 players. If it dose not get 5 players by November 10th (turn 1918), then I will not turn it to turn 1918.5 on November 12. If it dose not start up then I will reset it on November 20th and see if it can start anew.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:52, November 9, 2016 (UTC) I have answered your questions on Talk:Nieuw-Nederland ahoy (1)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:30, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Sadly the game died of lack of players (Ottomans and Denmark only).Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:33, November 14, 2016 (UTC) New game Want to join Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!, hopefully it will be a winner.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:33, November 14, 2016 (UTC) : Yes, you can be India!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 23:28, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! opens on November 21st, if we get 4 or more players, currently we have 3 players.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:49, November 16, 2016 (UTC) The game starts tonight at 01.00 UTC! Turns are every 2 days. Each turn is 4 months of in game time.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 21:02, November 20, 2016 (UTC) *The turn is turned at 01.00 every 2 days. Afghanistan joined yesterday after I said Afghan leaders had protested about the war earlier that turn, then left today for a unknown reason. I still control the pro-Taliban rebels\the Taliban, which I was using any how. Pak will fall next turn, but rebels will be about for ages.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:08, November 25, 2016 (UTC) The turn was just turned, Pak fell.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:08, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Shattered World My New Map game has open! Please join as I always like when people join my map games! Here is the link to it: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World Mli048 (talk) 23:50, November 22, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 Why not you join Shattered World or Europa Gloria? Mli048 (talk) 16:21, November 24, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 can send 5,000 troops and i want 15% stake in your Agriculture setcor Bibleboyd316 (talk) 14:55, November 29, 2016 (UTC) by stake i mean the income so like interest Bibleboyd316 (talk) 15:19, November 29, 2016 (UTC) its is thank you you will 2% of raw resources in DRC Bibleboyd316 (talk) 16:06, November 29, 2016 (UTC) P.S you will get 500000000000 form that 25 since theres maybe 25 trillion follers in the congo Bibleboyd316 (talk) 16:10, November 29, 2016 (UTC) for a sign of friend ship i want you to bulid a Arihant class sub and bulid you somethen you want like natrual gas Plants or something Bibleboyd316 (talk) 19:01, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Vote for my guy in the UN just in the UN Bibleboyd316 (talk) 00:52, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Rebuild map game New turn is up Warrioroffreedom123 (talk) 21:32, December 14, 2016 (UTC)Warrioroffreedom123 A Few More Countries Is up! Please post your turn as India! Mli048 (talk) 18:37, December 18, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 1937.5 is up-orwell Sorry I got way too carried away. My fault not yours. Glad this feud is over with. However, I am inviting you to join what could be on of the greatest map games on all of wikia! It is called Principia Moderni IV, and it is considered the finest of the fine. While not on the naiton list, there is a Hindu Indians nation that formed due to a Hindu revolt that overthrow the Dehli Sultanante. I reccomend you just ask a mod to find out the name of the nation, and you can play as it. I hope this feud ends. I was oringinal planning to conquer this hindu nation (I am Gurkani Sultante) but instead I focus on Oman, and since you are an Indian patriot who likes his hindu history, I will spare it to you! Please consider joining, it is considered one of the finest map games on wikia. Glad to end this feud. Here is the link: http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Principia_Moderni_IV_(Map_Game)#1547 Just message one of the mods that you want to sign up as the hindu nation. Best Regards, Warrior Edit: I invite you to go on althistory chat sometime and talk with me. I seriously hope you join this map game. hey whats your email since im ban for some bullshit reson on can you post for me on Birth of Civilization (Map Game) Bibleboyd316 (talk) 13:08, January 20, 2017 (UTC) An invitation Hello. There is a new map game that Mli created. http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fight_for_the_Americas_(Map_Game)#Map It would be interesting to see you join. Yes, India is currently divided into many states but I think you could get some reunifcation going. Your friend, Warrior